


Custody of Child

by HikariMat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, ZoSan Month, ZoSan Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/HikariMat
Summary: Sanji has to deal with the situation when his roommate Zoro brings a girl home.





	Custody of Child

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2 of ZoSan month, Dual Guardianship!
> 
> Once again my wife translated for me sz

Zoro came to the apartment he shared with his best friend trying to make the least noise so as not to alert the cook who was probably in the kitchen cooking dinner or testing a new a recipe. Silently he headed for the bedroom, bringing the girl he’d taken home without permission. If Sanji saw that, he would definitely be dead.

He just didn’t expect the blonde to be exactly in the bedroom ... Or maybe that room was the living room and had only got lost inside their house again, which was an irrelevant detail, the problem is that without doubt the bastard had already noticed the girl and he pushed her behind him in a poor attempt to hide her.

“Marimo? What are you doing?” The blond man pronounced himself sitting in the armchair with his arms folded, almost as if he were the Godfather and was just waiting for the green haired man to come back to lecture him.

“Nothing.” Zoro replied quietly and then turned away, starting to walk in his roommate’s opposite direction. He started to whistle very _discreetly_ , he couldn’t even disguise that he was hiding something... or someone. Not subtle at all.

“Marimo.” Sanji called again, but received no attention. Annoyed, he stood up and held the man’s arm, turning Zoro to face him. “What is this?”

“What?” Still pretending that nothing was happening, he looked away from his friend's interrogation.

"Who the hell is this kid?" The blond pointed to a little pink-haired girl who was practically clinging to the marimo’s legs and frowned.

"My daughter..." Zoro's stupid reply only made the other roll his eyes.

“I almost believed you.” Ignoring the idiot, Sanji knelt down, to be in girl’s height. "What's your name, my little angel? Did this ugly old man kidnap you?”

"T-Toko ..." The girl replied, looking sad and tearful. “Dad...”

Her response made Sanji confused. Dad? So Zoro did tell the truth? No, that was completely absurd, it was certain that Zoro didn’t have the same _preferences_ he did, so him getting a woman pregnant was totally out of question. But maybe before he did like... No, no, definitely impossible.

"You stupid plant, if you kidnaped this girl..." Sanji warned, glaring at the green haired man. He didn’t doubt that he would do that, the braincells in that algae brain were missing, after all.

“Shut up, cook.” Zoro pushed him away and took the girl in his arms in the worst possible way. Like he was carrying a sack of potatoes, not a child. “She's my daughter from now on. I'll adopt her.”

And without bothering about complaints, he began to take the little girl into the bedroom. She was dirty and there were even traces of blood on her clothes, but before they disappeared, her belly made a loud noise, making the blonde alert. She was weak and hungry and he wouldn’t let someone starve in front of him.

"I don’t know where you found her, but I won’t dwell on it now. Make her take a bath and I'll cook something tasty to fill that little belly.” Sanji said in a smile and he knew that Zoro was smiling at him too. He was inclined to think the jerk just took the girl home for a bath and food and then he would return her to where she belonged. But something inside said it was not quite like this…

 

"I've never had such good food." Toko smiled charmingly. It was impossible for anyone not to smile back at that girl. Sanji reached out to her pink hair and stroked it, he was in love with the girl, she was so adorable that made his heart feel an indescribable and paternal warmth.

"So, marimo..." He pushed a beer can in the plant’s direction as a form of blackmail. “ Spit it out.”

Zoro frowned, realizing that he had fallen into the bastard’s trap. Now that he had accepted the beer and drank it already, there was no escaping the inquisitor's questions.

"I was walking in the alleys..."

“He was lost.” She giggled, interrupting him, mocking the man's ability to get lost.

“Quiet.” Zoro ruffled the girl's hair, as if this was a punishment for telling the truth. “I found her sad in a corner and she said that days ago her father was hit by a stray bullet and that she failed to save him. The police took the body, but since she had nowhere to go, she stayed in the same place suffering. She was weak and hungry, so I decided to bring her home.”

It was hard for Sanji not to be touched by a story, but when there was starvation included, things got even worse.

"You can’t bring a street kid home, you know that?" The blonde gave his scolding, but he was also guilty, since it had fed her and didn’t regret it, he would do it all over again.

“I don’t care.”

“Me neither.” Sanji saw her trying to reach the pan where the stew he’d made was and immediately served another plate full for her. "That is why I will adopt her."

“Huh? Where did _that_ come from? I said _I_ would adopt her.” Zoro frowned and slammed his hands on the table, making a loud noise that immediately made Sanji get annoyed.

“I didn’t ask anything, I'm going to. Period.”

“Not! I’ll do it! I saw her first”

"Who cares, moron? Do you happen to have any parental instincts? No chance I’ll leave her in your brute hands." The cook seemed to be the voice of reason and tried to use better arguments against the idiot’s, which was easy since Zoro’s one was basically to call dibs. "Besides, you're not even married to be a father."

“So marry me!” Zoro blurted out.

“What?”

“What?”

“What?” When the girl mimicked their astonishment, they both laughed and began to caress her head.

"I have no problem sharing custody with you, you idiot. And about the other proposal... " Sanji felt his cheeks warm and immediately looked away, embarrassed. "We'll talk about it."

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck pretending he hadn’t heard, when in fact he had blushed just thinking about him and Sanji getting married. Maybe letting the proposal slip was not so bad. They could marry and they would even already have a house and a daughter, it was not all bad.

Who was trying to deceive? It was the best thing that could happen. Maybe keeping his feelings a secret until the time was right had been a good choice after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oda was the one who made them adopt a child okay, not my fault ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
